


[ART] bright reflections™

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, daily affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: bright reflections are my daily affirmations while Prodigal Son is on hiatus/returns to production. First round is BR daily for twenty five days.Best of your device is turned landscaped. 😊
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. bright reflections 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love a kudo or feedback....


	2. bright reflections 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tell the negative committee that meets in your head to sit down and shut up.


	3. bright reflections 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Universe...


	4. bright reflections 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something goes wrong in your life...


	5. bright reflections 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the beat....


	6. bright reflections 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever injured their eyesight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The colors, Tom in this sweater, all came together so well, IMHO. 
> 
> I hope you like it and the BR too!


	7. bright reflections 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are what you think...


	8. bright reflections 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't defeat the demons...


	9. bright reflections 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a routine makes it easier to keep your goals.


	10. bright reflections 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't sweat the small stuff...


	11. bright reflections 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring a grateful spirit...


	12. bright reflections 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A negative mind...


	13. bright reflections 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have everything...


	14. bright reflections ™ 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things work out best...


	15. bright reflections 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get *your* happy on!


	16. bright reflections 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complement people....


	17. bright reflections™ for 6/19/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is more important than fame or wealth.


	18. bright reflections 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beauty shines brighter than a good heart.


	19. bright reflections 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery is being the only one knowing you're afraid.


	20. bright relections 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nature...


	21. bright reflections 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't let anyone put you down, get that toxicity out of your life.


	22. bright reflections 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink more caffeine....


	23. bright reflections 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month


	24. bright reflections 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax. Take a chill pill.


	25. bright reflections 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I protect my community and my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing.


End file.
